Valerie
Valerie is an unplayable character introduced in the Prologue of the Luminous Arc 3. She appears right after Lily's death during the Felicia attack on the Shelterhouse. Valerie is a teacher/instructor at the Urgard Academy and a commanding officer of the Magi Knight special force - Magus. Valerie was also a caretaker of the Shelterhouse. We get to know that she recruited Glen to Urgard before the game takes place and three months after the Felicia's attack on the Shelterhouse she recruits Levi to Urgard as well. Valerie seems to care greatly for Levi and has high hopes in him. She cares about his behaviour and manners by often reminding him to use proper language (Japanese honorifics), as well as education (for example by forcing bookworm Sara to give Levi supplementary lessons). Valerie spends mornings and evenings at the Instructor Room. Plot Thousand years ago, Valerie was once an Angel Priestess. However, unlike Elulu who can hear Avura Ru Miria's voice, Valerie, effected by the light of death, heard the voice of Tenes Ru Miria. She was persecuted as a Siren of death and was hunted down like a demon. Nobody lend their hand to help her, except Arnogia, who was looking for the power of those who can hear Miria's voice, shown her kindness. Thousand years later, she was reborn as a member of Nefiria race and a Telos like her queen, Yorg. In order for the Nefiria to gain control of the time. Valeire disguised herself as a human and worked at Urgard Academy as an instructor. Valerie keeps encouraging the party to use the "Star Pupil" in the battles against Felicia which Yu argued that it's dangerous. Nevertheless, this is her plan to poison Glen with the power of Tenes Ru and weaken Elle. Valerie revealed that she was the one who killed Ashley's brother and turn his Lapistier into Tenes Lapis, Lapis of darkness. After an enraged Dino was about to kill her, however Tenes Lapis restered her strength and she prepared the kill Inaluna and destroy Aura Lapis, but Heine run in to recieve the attack instead. Heine's sacrafice caused the Aura Lapis to shrine it light. Valerie, who couldn't withstand that light, is forced to retreat. Stat & Abilities Valerie has very high Atk stat and Tec meaning that her physical attack will never miss. Her HP is okay and her other stat are somewhat below average, though be careful cause she is very powerful. Her FD Lunar Strike 'is 1.8 multiplier and ranged so it's very powerful and so her skill. Skills Night Scream (Valerie).png|Night Scream Flash Drive Valerie lunarstrike.png|Lunar Strike Lunar Strike.png Battle 'First Battle While it true that Valerie HP isn't very high and her magic is worst, she can and will hit very hard with her "Triple Attack" skill with allow her to easily kill even Levi in one hit. Luckily she can only use it once. Best way to deal with her is to use magical attack with either Inaluna's "Bright Arrow" or "Photon Axis" since her element is dark and have low resistance to magic attack. 'Second Battle' In this battle you must not only take care of that Nefirias attack away also protect Inaluna. Can be very useful Heine increasing you protecting her defense. And Sarah or Elulu to heal. As for Valerie is more dangerous than before and if you do not protect well Inaluna can finish 1 hit with your Flash Drive Lunar Strike. 'Third Battle' In this battle you face Valerie and Glen. Other than that, Levi is forced to fight, and if Refi himself is defeated you lose so be really careful when attempting to kill either Glen or Valerie. It is advisable to bring at least 2 healers and split into two groups of three people to attack from both sides. Olmoldee and Yuu are best used in this stage as they have huge magic power, spell AOE and mobility(Olmoldee), if both of them are already around level 50 in this chapter, they can basically one hit almost any nefiria demons they face, also Glen and Valerie are vulnerable to magic attack since they are physical-based enemies. Glen and Valerie remain the same as always so by now you should know your weaknesses. (Important): Before you fight you get to choose two options. Depends on what you choose will affect the storyline. If you choose the first at the end of fight Glen dies and not can do to join the party. And if you choose the second option at end of combat Valerie dies. but have you come back to Glen in the party. Final Battle She is now backup with almost endless supply of monster reinforcement. So you must quickly defeat her(thought she will come toward you anyway). Her "Dark Scream" isn't very nasty but the monster quantity are. Gallery Valerie, Fran, Samantha artbook.jpg|Valerie's page in Luminous Arc 3 artbook Valerienyxform.png|Valerie in her Telos Form, Nyx Valerie giving Star Emblem to Levi.jpg|Valerie giving 6-Star Urgard Emblem to Levi.jpg Valerie in the Instructor Room.jpg|Valerie in the Instructor Room Trivia * Her bust cup size is E. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Dark Category:Luminous Arc 3